vicarofdibleyfandomcom-20200213-history
Letitia Cropley
thumb|300px Letitia Cropley is a character on The Vicar of Dibley. She was played by Liz Smith. About Letitia She was a parish council member of St. Barnabas Church, as well as the director of altar florals. Letitia was known for her terrible style of cooking, run-on sentences, and outrageous floral arrangements. Letitia was known to be a librarian to most people, except for Jim Trott, who was under the impression she was a lesbian. Other than that, not much is known about her earlier life, other than she had rather good looks. After her death several of the older male members of the parish recounted stories (possibly fictional) of romantic encounters with her. Letitia, in her later years, was a member of the Parish Council for St. Barnabas Church for an unknown period of time. She was regarded as very important to most of the older residents of Dibley. Alice Tinker was especially fond of her, and adored her unreservedly. Unfortunately, Letitia's loving character, vivacious florals, and peculiar cooking habits were not to last. Sadly, around Easter time, she fell ill, and died suddenly after speaking to Geraldine Granger. This devastated every member of the Parish, especially Alice, as well as the rest of the residents of Dibley. Death During the Easter Bunny episode, half-way through, she comes down with a severe illness and is about to die when she asks for Geraldine to come over Just prior to dying, Letitia told the Vicar about a tradition that she followed: she dressed as the Easter Bunny, which she also told The Vicar, David and Hugo Horton, and the rest of the parishioners the same story for one last laugh. though before she passes away, she asks The Vicar if her food were great experiments, or failures, not wanting to upset her, Geraldine tells her first option, after which, she dies. Her funeral happens off-screen, presumably because the episode didn't have enough time to dedicate to a funeral scene. Instead it showed numerous landscapes of that country side to the theme song, before showing the after math of the funeral. Back at the vicarage after the funeral, the council gives a toast to Letitia, Owen gives a toast to all those who've had sex with her (presumably himself included). Appearances Letitia appeared in every episode in Season One, from the premiere episode, "The Arrival" to the "The Easter Bunny" episode, where she dies. She is mentioned in "The Christmas Lunch Incident", when Frank and Jim invite Geraldine over for lunch, they mention that every Christmas, her, Frank and Jim would "join forces" for the day, as Jim's wife would go away on a "Competent Grandparenting Course". Quotes "Play the field, snog everybody, sleep with most. I didn't, and I've been regretting it ever since." "I've a memory like an elephant ... that's lost its memory." "You're a lovely girl, Vicar. Chunky, but lovely." (last words before dying) Trivia * Letitia pronounces Taramosalata "Tarasalamata" in episode 5 "The Election". * Complete Season One of The Vicar of Dibley is actually missing the Easter Bunny episode, meaning the viewer doesn't see Letitia's death, making her reference in The Christmas Lunch Incident slightly confusing, to own this episode however, you would have to purchase the Specials DVD, which contains both the Easter and Christmas specials, though owning both this and and the complete Season One DVDs would give the viewer two copies of the Christmas episode. * Liz Smith passed away on Christmas Eve 2016, she was 95. Category:Characters Category:The Index of Dibley